wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Meissa
Meissa is https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lyra_the_NightWing%7CLyra's Lyra's OC, please ask before using. LightWings belong to me and Day, they are not a usable tribe currently. WIP. Mature themes in the history section. Description Meissa, named after the giant blue star in Pyrrhia's sky, has beautiful, shimmering pastel blue scales. The markings around her eyes are a darker blue, like the color of the sea, shaped like an opal, and they are slightly luminous in the dark. Her main scales go in a gradient, from dark-ish sky blue around her neck slowly shifting to a light ice blue around her tail, and the circular markings on the armored scales on her neck are a pale yellowish gold. The markings on her legs are the same color. Her feathers are, surprisingly, a different color than the rest of her body, being an milk navy blue that contrasts greatly with her main scales. The transparent membrane behind them is a very light brown, almost pale peach. The feathers on her tail are the same color as her wings, however, they have a slight silver speckle among them. Her eyes are a glittering hazel brown, reflecting warmth and kindness in them. Their shape is round and wide, leading dragons to think of her as a confident. They aren't wrong. Her gathering of spikes on her head is milky white and brittler than a normal LightWing's and they are a bit smaller too. Her horns aren't spiraled, as she isn't royalty, but sometimes Meissa paints on starry designs herself. Her head itself bears the same color gradient as her body, a lighter sky color to the same icy blue. The crown between her eyes is of a normal size and has light grey tips. She isn't muscular, rather, it's the opposite as she rarely exercises. She isn't very flexible, but she has long limbs, big wings, and a long tail, the body of a dancer. Recently she's gotten into yoga. She's wiry and lithe, like most LightWings, and agile in air as well. Unlike many LightWings, she loves swimming, and when she does her scales are even more sparkly, and her feathers' dark color more enhanced. Her claws are elegantly filed and cleaned, though a bit blunt because she hasn't used them in a long time. Meissa had a tendency to retract her claws into her paws, like a cat, when she's not using them. Overall, she looks very non-threatening. History Born under the light of the blue star, her namesake, Meissa learned to take care of herself early on. Her parents, Aurelie and Sigma, quarrelled often and most likely cheated on each other, and constantly left her to her own devices. Meissa learned to catch fish in the river and hunt well enough to sustain herself, though she usually resorted to vegetables and fruits because of numerous hunting failures. Her parents sent her to school as early as they could, and Meissa embedded herself in the tight-knit community there, preferring to stay there alone rather than go back home. Once her sibling, Antares, was born, Meissa chose to stay at home so he could grow up with the support she never had. He was able to pull her out of a robot-like depression that she sunk into for a year after her parents finally divorced - despite all the trouble and tears they had put her through, she still cared a lot for them. Entering the second level of school, Meissa was exposed to new courses, such as psychology and archaeology. She took a number of new classes, but none of them really called to her. However, she threw herself into them, hoping to find her calling and maintain her grades. Then, one day, she came home to a trail of blood leading to Antares's room - and she knew exactly what had happened, since she'd tried to do the same thing years ago. Meissa had barged into his room and seen something she would never forget - Antares, cuts on his neck, arms, legs, stomach, bleeding from everywhere all at once. He was unconscious and barely breathing, red scales with a blue frost spreading over them quickly. One of his wing membranes was torn to shreds, feathers scattered about him. Meissa rushed him to a hospital and he barely survived... But he would never fly again, he'd have a limp and he'd have scars as a reminder for the rest of his life. A month later, freshly released from the hospital, Antares stood at the edge of the tallest building in the kingdom and fell. Meissa was too late this time. It was a combination of things that led Antares to attempt suicide twice, but Meissa would always feel guilty for not protecting him enough, not being with him enough, not reaching him on time. When the next school term started, she instantly signed up for the psychology course, wanting - needing to become a therapist, to save dragons, to keep others alive when she couldn't save her own brother. So far, she's been getting very good grades and is on track to graduate and instantly start training to be a therapist. She hasn't heard from either one of her parents and has developed a sort of apathy towards them. And she'll always be left with the ghost of her brother. Personality Meissa is a very stable, steady dragon. Through wind and rain, she stays focused on her goal and never gives up, making her friends admire her for her ferocious tenacity. Although she is focused on her goals, however, she hates getting into arguments and debates, and tries to resolve conflicts in any way she can. Most often, Meissa is seen with a wide, genuine smile on her face. The little enjoyable things in life are enough to make her happy, and she is capable of seeing the beauty and potential in everything. She, like most LightWings, holds a hatred for violence and thinks that most conflicts could be resolved if dragons just talked it out, instead of choosing to go to teeth and claws to assert their supremacy. While Meissa holds herself in high esteem and is rather self-confident, she is rather humble and sometimes feels like she isn't doing enough, achieving enough, good enough. She's a dragon who wants many things and is rarely satisfied with her achievements, though currently she is very grateful to have a group of friends that support her in every way. Meissa has a tendency to be introspective, and while she doesn't get lost in daydreams, she does like looking at herself and asking, how can I improve as a dragon? Self-improvement is very important to Meissa and when someone tells her that she's being rude or insensitive, she'll try her best to figure what she did wrong and how she can improve. After offending someone, she can rarely face them because of the shame and disappointment she feels in herself. This blue LightWing is not crowd-shy and, being rather charismatic and carrying herself with a leader-like aura, tends to attract dragons. She doesn't hate being at the center of dragons' attention, but sometimes she'd rather just be home and relaxing. While Meissa is a bit creative, she is more practical, choosing to go for familiar and well-tried methods instead of thinking up new methods to dissolve an argument or solve a problem. She does love learning and gaining wisdom, but she is often stubborn with problems and forgets about other options. She hates lying and keeping secrets and shows her true self to everyone she meets, and many dragons admire her for her sincerity and honesty. Barriers are put up, however, when very personal questions are asks, just like any other dragon. Meissa is a very empathetic dragon and can somehow talk to dragons and understand their complex feelings from a few minutes of conversation. A lot of times, she just goes with what she feels sounds right, and a lot of times, she manages to cheer up that dragon. Like everything else in her life, her mind and mood are stable and rather unshakable, she's seen many dragons who are impacted severely by insults and such, and is also very grateful for her healthy mind. She doesn't take anything she has for granted, and doesn't like dragons who take their health, bodies, sight, and other things for granted. She has a very open mind, and, while not knowing much about certain topics, will try her bet to understand them. She doesn't judge dragons based on their appearance, rather, she judges after she's gotten to know them and their personality, but even if someone has a horrible personality it's hard for Meissa to say, "I don't want to be friends." She'll also skirt around the truth and tell white lies to avoid hurting other dragons' feelings, and keeps her bas thoughts tucked way back in her mind. Meissa is also very careful and meticulous about everything she does. In stressful situations, Meissa keeps her level head and works her way through the muck to get through. While she isn't a strategist by any means, she often gets out of exams and such unscathed - tired, but alive. Meissa is a very organized dragon, her room has a section and box for everything she owns and she knows exactly where to find anything she needs. Her finances are also organized and since Meissa views her life as a few puzzle-pieces that just need to be out together, she has her life stabilized and figured out. She plans ahead for big events and hates it when things get off their course. Meissa loves creating perfect little utopias inside her head - she knows that they won't work in real life, but she indulges herself in her daydreams. She is very in control of her emotions and most of the time, is hard to bring to tears and hard to upset. If she sees something that contradicts everything she holds in esteem, though, she'll get very angry. This LightWing is a rather bubbly and talkative person, and enjoys other dragons' company immensely. To thank them for their company, she gives them advice or just tries to be the best friend she can. She follows her heart when she's making decision, as she feels that because it's her life, she should do what her heart wants. Meissa is very punctual and almost never procrastinates, and is a pretty good leader. She has the ability to hold a team together and imbed a sense of bonding and teamework if she takes control. She is satisfied by taking a side role, too, though she would prefer to be in a position of power. Lastly, she is observant and notes little things that other dragons seem to miss, indicators about someone's feelings and mood, warning signs that something bad will happen. She only uses this skill if she sees that something's off with one of her friends, then just follows her intuition when she has to comfort somebody. There is a reason behind most of her behavior, though. Her fire, her drive, the way she doesn't allow herself to take a break, her happiness... It all stems from her brother. Because she couldn't save him, she made a resolution to save all the dragons that she could, so that no more lives would be lost, so Meissa, even as an honest and kind dragon, could reach a sense of self-fufillment, like she had repaid her brother. If Meissa cannot save someone, she will fall into a depression, and can't save herself. That's why she's so relentlessly cheerful, even as the ghost of her brother haunts her dreams, because she's not going to let herself down. Meissa, as a dragon with slight anxiety over uncontrollable events, needs herself to be controllable, to be a steady force. All this goes into her persona, all this from seeing her brother:s lifeless form not just one, but two times. She struggles hard every day to not fall into a depression, though... It's a big enough burden with the trauma of her brother and his voice that still resonates in Meissa's head. Lately she's been tipping dangerously into dark territory, and she's trying all she can to stop the fall. Powers and Abilities If we're being honest, Meissa is a very non-powerful dragon. Yes, she does have the typical LightWing powers, but by all means, there are two things that keep her from utilizing her power - one, she doesn't get enough sun time, and two? She hates violence and fighting. As a LightWing, Meissa is naturally not very strong, but without getting enough sun time, her Lightbreath is weak, while she can breath lightbreath, the golden color is diluted and the effects of it on other dragons are significantly weaker. With her wiry body type, you'd think she would be a good athlete and dancer, with her long, twisted lines and elegant wings, and she is. However, in all matters of endurance, Meissa can't do any exhausting thing for very long, because she doesn't have very good endurance. She is a quick flyer and could be a decent fighter if she put enough effort in, but she prefers to fight using her words. She has basic knowledge of weapons and poisons, and in theory would be able to use them. Relationships Antares: They used to have such a good relationship. And now he's gone forever. Meissa will probably always have her brother's blood on her claws, his body splattered in her dreams. Aurelie: Meissa hates her mother a little less than her father. Her mother actually made an effort to tale care of them, to help them. In the end, though, she still abandoned Meissa and Antares. Sigma: Her father was constantly absent throughout her childhood and yet took the liberty of being a strict and controlling parent. Meissa absolutely abhors him. She thinks he played a major part in Antares's death. Shell: A scavenger who got attached to Meissa. She decided to keep the scavenger and name her Shell, after her curly blonde hair.￼ Trivia -She was originally going to be named Lumina. -She used to want to be a diplomat, but therapist called more to her. -Sometimes, she wishes she was of another tribe. -Her best friend is a scavenger. Gallery Meissa.png|Meissa Fey.jpeg|If Meissa were a human boy LightWing-base-new.png|LightWing base, credit to Daybreak Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (Lyra the NightWing) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content